


Blood Status - Traduzione Italiana

by Bluestarrynight05, JAELIGHT



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Animagus, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Gryffindor Na Jaemin, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mythical Beings & Creatures, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Na Jaemin-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Romance, Slow Burn, Slytherin Lee Jeno, Wizengamot, dreamies
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarrynight05/pseuds/Bluestarrynight05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAELIGHT/pseuds/JAELIGHT
Summary: Jaemin ha sentito numerose voci dal suo migliore amico amante del gossip, Donghyuck, riguardo il suo compagno Serpeverde Lee Jeno. Ma la verità che si nasconde dietro di esse è sconosciuta.Lee Jeno è un ragazzo avvolto dal mistero. Il suo portamento freddo, i suoi occhi che si curvano in un sorriso adorabile, il suo comportamento calmo, il suo gusto infantile; la dualità di queste caratteristiche fa sì che sia preda della sua curiosità. La cosa più intrigante è il fatto che che il ragazzo non sia nemmeno colpito dal sangue di Veela di Jaemin.Quindi Jaemin, curioso e coraggioso Grifondoro, fa ciò che ai Grifondoro riesce meglio: risolvere i problemi a testa alta. Ma Lee Jeno ha molti più segreti di quanto pensasse e Jaemin si ritrova coinvolto in un complotto molto più grande di loro.La discendenza di sangue ha davvero non più importanza nella società magica attuale? Che cosa nasconde al mondo la famiglia Lee?Nota: non possediamo alcun diritto, tutto ciò che leggerete appartiene all'autrice originale che ci ha dato il permesso di tradurre questa fanfiction.Original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646399/chapters/59549113
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646399) by [Bluestarrynight05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarrynight05/pseuds/Bluestarrynight05). 



Traduzione di JAELIGHT e EliotByNight.

* * *

**Capitolo 1: PROLOGO**

La battaglia di Hogwarts ha avuto luogo nelle prime ore del mattino del 2 Maggio 1998, nei pressi del castello e nei cortili della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, situata nella regione montuosa della Scozia. Fu una guerra di proporzioni enormi che portò via troppe vite e distrusse una buona parte del castello magico. Ci vollero due anni prima che i professori e gli architetti stregoni lo fecero ritornare alla sua gloria originale. Il castello, torreggiando sul Grande Lago dalla cima della montagna, fu riportato alla sua perfezione e gli incantesimi e le barriere che erano stati distrutti vennero posizionati di nuovo, questa volta ancora più potenti. Il personale e i professori vennero invitati nuovamente nel castello e organizzarono la nuova amministrazione. Minerva McGranitt venne eletta Preside per gli anni successivi.

A due anni e undici mesi dalla battaglia, la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts riaprì le porte a nuovi gruppi di studenti, maghi e streghe. Ci fu un ritardo di quasi tre anni per le nuove matricole e la Preside introdusse un corso obbligatorio in Studi Babbani rendendolo una sorta di introduzione per il nuovo anno scolastico. Kingsley era già da tempo diventato Ministro della Magia, abolendo la discrepanza tra purosangue e nati babbani. In questo modo il mondo magico fu pronto alla nuova generazione, con l’arrivo del nuovo millennio.

Gli allievi del primo anno che erano stati mandati via dalla scuola quella fatidica notte del 2 Maggio 1998 tornarono come studenti del primo anno un po’ più grandi all’età di 14 anni, invece che di 11. Felici di essere tornati, erano fedeli alla scuola come lo erano prima ma più orgogliosi. Anche gli studenti più grandi sopravvissuti alla battaglia tornarono ai loro corsi dopo aver ricevuto cure fisiche e psicologiche, indispensabili per l’incubo che avevano vissuto. Dovevano portare a termine i loro corsi per potersi diplomare e intraprendere la loro vita di successo. Anche le persone che vivevano nel castello vi tornarono, un po’ più anziane, sagge e piuttosto segnate, ma se non altro coraggiose.

Questa storia prende luogo in un periodo compreso tra il 2007 e il presente. I nuovi allievi del primo anno sono leggermente più grandi, hanno 14 anni, in modo da coprire la differenza di età e un anno scolastico passato nella scuola babbana. La Preside si aspetta che entro il 2017 la scuola potrà di nuovo accogliere studenti di 11 anni in modo che questa discrepanza non ci sia più.


	2. La famiglia Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin è pronto ad iniziare il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts. Alla stazione di King's Cross incontra la famosa famiglia Lee.

Traduzione di JAELIGHT e EliotByNight.

* * *

**Capitolo 2: La famiglia Lee**

1 SETTEMBRE 2007;

Jaemin è perfettamente in orario. Raggiunge il binario 9¾ alla stazione di King’s Cross di Londra alle 10:20 in punto.

Stringe forte la mano di sua madre: nonostante sia la tipica persona estroversa a cui piace fare nuove amicizie, non ha mai vissuto lontano da casa per così a lungo. Certo, è stato a casa di Donghyuck, ma è il suo vicino, quindi non conta. Questo, però, non vuol dire che non sia emozionato. Il suo migliore amico gli ha detto che nei dormitori ci si diverte e non solo, ci sono anche il Quidditch, le uscite ad Hogsmeade e, ultima ma non meno importante, la Coppa delle Case. 

“Ancora non ne sono convinta. Beauxbaton sarebbe stata molto meglio. Anche la loro uniforme è più bella.” Sua madre gli tiene la mano sbuffando per la frustrazione.

Il suo modo di parlare ha un lieve accento bulgaro. E’ diplomata all’Accademia di Magia di Beauxbaton in Francia, quindi è ovvio che ne sia sostenitrice.

“Ma no… non capisco perchè tuo padre sia così ossessionato da Hogwarts. Capisco che sia un ex-studente, ma per l’amor del Cielo, quella scuola è il campo di battaglia della Seconda Guerra Magica! Hai idea di quanti studenti siano morti allora? Ci sono state almeno cinquanta vittime, se non di più!"

“E’ stato quasi 10 anni fa, mamma.” Jaemin sorride e scuote la testa.

Portano avanti questa discussione a-quale-scuola-dovremmo-mandare-nostro-figlio da qualche anno. Suo padre è un fedele diplomato di Hogwarts e sua madre, al contrario, è un’inflessibile diplomata di Beauxbaton e ciò ha portato ad un po' di cuscini distrutti e a qualche bruciatura a forma di palla di fuoco sul tappeto e sulle pareti del loro bel soggiorno. E’ finito tutto quando Jaemin ha scelto Hogwarts, non senza dover resistere a numerose persuasioni da parte di sua madre.

All’età di 11 anni ha ricevuto la lettera da Hogwarts, sigillata dalla cera rossa che riportava il logo delle quattro case. Diceva che Jaemin era invitato a diventarne allievo, che avrebbe dovuto completare un anno di Studi Babbani (il che non sarebbe stato un problema dato che suo padre è un mago nato babbano). C’erano inoltre delle scuse ufficiali per non poter cominciare gli studi qualche anno prima come in passato. Jaemin non ci vedeva nulla di sbagliato, riteneva che 14 anni fosse l’età giusta per intraprendere gli studi ad Hogwarts.

Ora è qui, che ascolta sua madre cinguettare come un uccellino riguardo Beauxbaton mentre aspetta pazientemente che arrivi il suo migliore amico, Hay Donghyuck.

La donna si rende conto subito che suo figlio non le sta prestando attenzione, così gli carezza la testa e sospira per l’ennesima volta nell’ultima ora. Jaemin la vede spostare una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli biondi dietro la spalla. Percependo lo sguardo del ragazzo, la donna gli sorride calorosamente e con affetto. Nonostante non abbia accettato la sua scelta, è ancora il suo adorabile figlio.

In realtà, dire che la madre di Jaemin è bella è un eufemismo. E’ meravigliosa. Ha la tipica pelle chiara come la superficie della luna, capelli colore oro bianco che ondeggiano dietro di lei anche in assenza di vento, occhi azzurri come l’acqua e una corporatura slanciata e flessuosa. In caso le persone non l'abbiano ancora capito, quel suo bagliore argenteo e il numero delle persone girate a fissarla ne sono la palese dimostrazione. E’ una Veela.

Il che rende Jaemin, suo figlio, per metà Veela.

Nonostante non abbia ereditato i suoi capelli color oro bianco, è una strana unione del biondo fragola e le sfumature pastello del crepuscolo. Jaemin pensa che gli si addica molto bene. Tuttavia, ha ereditato i suoi occhi azzurri e il suo Fascino, una caratteristica fondamentale del suo sangue di Veela.

Inutile dirlo, le persone presenti al binario 9¾ li stanno fissando inesorabilmente. Alcuni sono inciampati sui loro stessi bagagli, altri sono andati a sbattere contro ulteriori persone camminando con la testa girata. Detto in parole povere, è un po’ un caos. Ma la coppia madre-figlio è abituata a tutto questo e rimangono tranquilli in mezzo alla folla sorseggiando caffè e ignorando gli sguardi e il caos che hanno causato.

Non che a Jaemin dispiaccia ricevere attenzioni. Effettivamente è il contrario, ama crogiolarvisi. Adora le espressioni di shock, le teste voltate a fissarlo, e il disordine provocato dalle persone nel tentativo di guardarlo anche solo con la coda dell’occhio.

All’inizio, Donghyuck era solito schernirlo dicendogli “Sono solo incantati dal tuo Fascino, niente di più. Non stanno guardando te.”

Jaemin prima si sentiva offeso, poi si irritava, ma alla fine aveva imparato a controllarlo all’età di 12 anni con l’aiuto di sua madre. Aveva anche scoperto che era considerato bellissimo in base a standard normali, così era tornato ad essere allegro di nuovo.

_Donghyuck è solo geloso. Anche senza Fascino, è comunque molto bello. Fascino o no, il fatto che sia talmente attraente da far voltare le persone non cambia._

Mentre pensa a varie cose, intravede la chioma color caramello di Donghyuck. Alza la mano per salutarlo, facendogli cenno di fare in fretta. Donghyuck zoppica nella sua direzione nella stazione affollata, con la sua valigia e la gabbia contenente il suo allocco, i suoi genitori lo seguono a ruota.

Spinge bruscamente via, con un fugace “Mi scusi”, un mago di mezza età che stava fissando a bocca aperta Jaemin e sua madre da troppo tempo per poterlo ancora sopportare, per poi raggiungere finalmente il ragazzo.

Gli dà una spallata muovendo le sopracciglia in un’espressione che non dovrebbe essere sul volto di un quattordicenne.

“Fai già voltare tutti, eh? Na Jaemin?”

  
Jaemin mette su il suo tipico sorriso pigro ma affascinante. Riesce a sentire rumorosi sussulti e svenimenti alle sue spalle. Compiaciuto della reazione, continua.

“Non ci posso fare niente, sono bello sia fuori che dentro.”

Donghyuck lo prende in giro. Simulerebbe conati di vomito e imprecherebbe se solo la Signora Na non fosse lì, ma Jaemin è fortunato questa volta: il suo migliore amico sposta la sua attenzione su sua madre.

“Signora Na, è bellissima come al solito.”

La Signora Na, essendo… beh, la madre di Jaemin, adora i complimenti e le attenzioni che le vengono rivolti come suo figlio, quindi ovviamente ama quel ruffiano di Donghyuck.

“Oh! Che tesoro che sei. Prenditi cura del mio Jaemin a scuola.”

Donghyuck sorride in modo adulatorio.

“Ovviamente, siamo migliori amici.”

Prima che Jaemin possa ribattere con qualcosa di divertente ed egualmente scottante all’affermazione di Donghyuck, la stazione si fa improvvisamente silenziosa.

Alle 10:45 in punto, il portale sul muro del binario 9¾ si apre e quattro persone sono pronte per attraversarlo. Erano al centro dell’attenzione della folla presente.

Una donna, seguita da tre ragazzi.

La donna è alta, capelli color biondo platino tendenti quasi all’argento, occhi prominenti di un colore tra il verde e il grigio contornati da kohl, grossi orecchini argentati dall’aria antica che coprono l’intero padiglione delle sue orecchie insieme a delle catene che le scendono sulle spalle. Indossa un completo formale nero pece coperto da una lunga veste nerastra quasi verde. Ha un fiocco nero all’altezza del colletto della maglia e il cartellino dello Wizengamot appuntato sull’abito. Cammina con passo sicuro, veloce e dritta come una freccia, mentre i suoi presunti figli la seguono.

“Sono i Lee…”

“Sono i famosi Lee, vero?”

“Sono sulla bocca di tutti in città.”

Un silenzioso ma animato mormorio si diffonde in tutta la stazione. La folla si divide per fare spazio. Jaemin vede il padre di Donghyuck, il Signor Hay, chinare la testa quando la donna gli passa affianco.

Tre ragazzi la seguono in fila. Jaemin si è sempre considerato il più bello ma, guardandoli, non può far altro se non ammettere che _forse_ si sbaglia. _Ma è comunque nei migliori 3._

Il primo, chiaramente il più grande, indossa già la divisa di Hogwarts. E’ alto, ben proporzionato, indossa una cravatta verde con strisce argentate, ha un cartellino da prefetto appuntato alla veste nera e degli occhiali dalla montatura nera poggiati sul naso. Carnagione leggermente scura, capelli neri perfettamente pettinati e atteggiamento distaccato con un sorriso diplomatico a decorare un bel viso si addicono perfettamente alla casa dei serpenti.

“E’ il senior Lee Donghae. Ho sentito che ha avuto i voti più alti nei G.U.F.O. del suo anno.”

“Mi ha aiutato molto l’ultima volta. E’ gentile per essere un Serpeverde.”

“Beh… ci deve essere un motivo per cui è stato eletto come prefetto. Una bella faccia da sola non ti garantisce quel titolo.”

Il ragazzo successivo, più giovane rispetto al primo, è la tipica persona che può esistere solamente in quei romanzi privi di logica scritti per streghe adolescenti. Aveva una corporatura più minuta rispetto al ragazzo precedente, capelli argentati completamente abbassati, zigomi alti, occhi di un insolito color verde smeraldo, indossa anche lui la divisa di Hogwarts decorata dalla stessa cravatta verde e argento e quando si gira per cercare suo fratello, la folla ha una perfetta visuale della sua mascella, terminante in un pallido e grazioso collo.

“E’ Lee Taeyong…”

“Merlino! Guardatelo, ma è umano?”

“Ho sentito che è stato la persona con più inviti per il Ballo del Ceppo nel 2005, ed era del primo anno…”

“Con quella faccia è ovvio.”

Taeyong non mostra alcuna reazione a nessun commento. Il suo sguardo è concentrato sulla persona che stava arrancando dietro di lui, suo fratello. Uno studente del primo anno a quanto pare, a giudicare dal modo in cui è vestito.

“Quello è suo fratello? Si capisce anche solo da un’occhiata. Hanno la stessa aura.”

“Anche suo fratello è bellissimo. E’ genetica.”

“Ma non è il mio tipo, mi spiace.”

“Non importa, anche se sono tutti e tre bellissimi… sono fin troppo arroganti. Guardano gli altri dall’alto verso il basso, niente di nuovo. Tipici Serpeverde.”

“Avete visto la madre? E’ formidabile.”

“La madre?”

“Sì, Lee Chaerin, la donna con il cartellino dello Wizengamot. Ho sentito che è la più giovane dei cinquanta membri del parlamento.”

Mentre sono tutti impegnati a scambiarsi voci riguardanti la famiglia Lee, Jaemin si concentra sul ragazzo del primo anno in abiti informali che cammina con i suoi fratelli con sguardo preoccupato, il più giovane dei Lee.

Ha il viso stretto, i capelli di un biondo pallido e la pelle ancora più pallida, labbra rosee unite in una linea, rigidi lineamenti con un naso ben definito. La frangia poggia sulla sua fronte e gli nasconde disordinatamente gli occhi alla vista degli altri. Indossa una camicia nera, i primi bottoni aperti, e un paio di jeans anch’essi neri.

Tiene lo sguardo costantemente rivolto verso il pavimento. Si posizionano in fila davanti alla porta d’ingresso del treno, si inchinano insieme di novanta gradi davanti alla madre e caricano sul mezzo i propri bagagli. Lee Chaerin mantiene un’espressione fredda per tutto il tempo.

“Sono come animali addestrati.”

Jaemin, che stava osservando il tutto, viene sorpreso da quella voce familiare. Si volta e vede suo padre osservare la scena.

“Sei in ritardo. Ti stavi per perdere i saluti.”

Il tono accusatorio nella voce del ragazzo era evidente, d’altronde lo stava aspettando da almeno venti minuti.

Il padre di Jaemin è esattamente come lui, solo leggermente più mascolino e dai lineamenti più definiti nel suo viso più maturo. Jaemin possiede la stessa mascella ben definita, ma ha lineamenti più morbidi come quelli di sua madre.

Il Signor Na ha lo stesso atteggiamento pigro di suo figlio e tende a lavorare e parlare lentamente. Condividono lo stesso sorriso pigro ma carismatico e anche lo stesso senso dell’umorismo. Ecco perchè Jaemin pensa che abbiano un ottimo legame, quasi come quello di due amici.

“Mi dispiace, figliolo. Sono stato trattenuto in ufficio.” Gli accarezza delicatamente la testa. “Non potrei pardermi mai la partenza per il tuo primo anno ad Hogwarts.” Si gira verso sua moglie e le lascia un bacio sulla guancia, cingendole la vita con il braccio libero.

Jaemin sorride.

E’ emozionato. Guarda Donghyuck e finalmente sale sul treno, dopo un sacco di abbracci, baci e rassicurazioni dalla sua famiglia.

Non appena i Lee mettono piede sul mezzo, anche il resto del corpo studentesco che deve ancora salire vi si fionda. Jaemin e Donghyuck riescono ad assicurarsi una cabina vuota. C’era solo un ragazzo vestito in modo informale, con un paio di jeans e una t-shirt, completamente immerso nella lettura di un libro, che si è accorto di essere della stessa etnia. Donghyuck si lascia cadere sul sedile opposto a quello del ragazzo e trascina Jaemin con sé.

Il treno lascia la stazione alle 11:00 in punto. Raggiungeranno Hogwarts alle sette quella sera stessa, quindi hanno molto tempo a disposizione per fare nuove amicizie.

Prima che Jaemin possa chiedere, Donghyuck lo precede.

“Quindi, da dove vieni?”

Il ragazzo seduto sul sedile opposto sembra sorpreso. Guarda a destra e sinistra come se non fosse l’unica persona presente di fronte ai due amici.

“Hey! Sto parlando con te.”

Il ragazzo si rende conto che Donghyuck ce l’ha proprio con lui.

“Vengo da Pechino.”

“Oooooohh… Dalla Cina! Bello!”

“Come mai hai scelto Hogwarts? Perchè non la Scuola di Magia di Mahoutokoro? Non sarebbe stata più vicina?”

Così iniziano a parlare delle diverse scuole. Donghyuck sembra aver trovato un bel compagno di chiacchierate.

Jaemin, d’altro canto, si distrae presto dalla conversazione. Osserva la vasta distesa di pianure e campi fuori dal vetro del treno. Coffee, il suo gufo, stride all’interno della gabbia. Le solletica il becco in segno affetto. Coffee, come suggerisce anche il suo nome, è un gufo color caffè e le sue piume si alternano tra marroncino, marrone scuro e bianco accompagnate da un paio di occhi dorati. E’ un gufo maculato, suo padre lo ha portato con sé dall’Africa di ritorno da un viaggio di lavoro.Quando è arrivata era solo una piccola civetta paffuta. Jaemin la adora.

Pensa al ragazzo biondo che ha visto alla stazione.

_Sarà suo compagno di corso. Ha anche lui un animale domestico? Non aveva gabbie con sé… Non dirmi che é un rospo._

Senza offesa, ma a Jaemin piacciono i rospi. Ne avrebbe uno se non avesse già Coffee. Ma non riesce ad immaginarsi quel ragazzo con un rospo. Poi realizza che non conosce nemmeno il suo nome.

_Mi chiedo come si chiami. Forse ha un nome coreano come i suoi fratelli._

Coffee stride nuovamente. Jaemin la carezza e la guarda con dolcezza.

“Di che varietà è il tuo gufo?”

Jaemin guarda il ragazzo, i suoi innocenti occhi lo osservano.

“E’ un gufo maculato.”

Jaemin sorride pigramente ma in modo carismatico e, come aveva previsto, il ragazzo arrossisce visibilmente.

_Che carino._

“Ciao, sono Na Jaemin, primo anno.”

Gli rivolge un altro dei suoi sorrisi e il ragazzo arrossisce ancora di più. Evita il suo sguardo, fissando gli occhi sulla porta della cabina.

“Non preoccuparti. La tua reazione è normale, non ti stai prendendo una cotta per lui. E’ per metà Veela, ti ci abituerai.”

Donghyuck lo guarda come per dire _“Tieni a bada il tuo Fascino”_.

Il ragazzo sembra essere sollevato da quelle parole ( _Ma come?_ Jaemin è deluso, non è sicuramente così male ed è certamente degno di essere la cotta di qualcuno).

“Sono Huang Renjun, piacere di conoscervi.”

“Io sono Hay Donghyuck. Io e Jaemin siamo amici d’infanzia.”

“Wow! Deve essere stato bello.”

“Per niente… è stato un inferno.”

Donghyuck gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

“Sono l’unico amico che hai, pezzo di merda.”

“Sei stato una pessima scelta. L’unica differenza è che gli altri erano anche peggio di te, quindi sei arrivato alle selezioni finali. Inoltre ora ho Renjun, non è vero?” Jaemin rivolge un altro sorriso al ragazzo seduto di fronte a loro che, ancora una volta, arrossisce.

Donghyuck fa una faccia drammaticamente offesa.

“Mi ripaghi così per aver cacciato quei mocciosi e quelle ragazzine con le trecce che ti seguivano ovunque?! Sono ben oltre l’essere offeso. Sai come ho combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per la tua sicurezza e il tuo benestare e questo è il prezzo di quell’amicizia. Eh?”

Jaemin rotea gli occhi. _Donghyuck e il suo talento per la drammaturgia._

“Quello è successo alle elementari, Donghyuck. Poi ho fatto l’homeschool.”

Jaemin è sempre stato popolare grazie al suo aspetto. E’ natura dei Veela affascinare facilmente gli uomini, ma Jaemin, essendo un ragazzo, sfortunatamente attrae entrambi i generi.

( _“Gli uomini sono creature visive.” Gli disse sua madre, “Va tutto bene, ti ci abituerai. I babbani ne risentono di più rispetto ai maghi. Quando imparerai a controllare il tuo Fascino, la situazione migliorerà.”)_

Da studenti a insegnanti, persino i genitori dei suoi compagni erano attratti dal Jaemin della scuola elementare. Il lato negativo è che molti ne erano diventati ossessionati, quindi il ragazzo era diventato facile preda di pedofili. Fortunatamente niente di serio è mai successo, tranne per alcuni bambini che lo avevano seguito ovunque o uno o due incidenti di bullismo per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Scusami! Non penso che ti ricordi di quell’incidente con quel bambino ciccione che voleva sposarti e ha provato a picchiarmi perché siamo amici…” Donghyuck inizia a raccontare l’episodio e Renjun ascolta divertito.

Jaemin si distrae di nuovo. Riconosce di essere il tipo di persona pigra e con la testa tra le nuvole, si annoia facilmente e si rifugia nel suo piccolo mondo nel bel mezzo delle conversazioni.

“Comunque, hai visto la famiglia Lee?”

L’attenzione di Jaemin torna al discorso principale. Osserva Donghyuck, che ha posto la domanda.

Renjun scuote la testa come a dire che non ne sa nulla. Donghyuck non si preoccupa di chiedere a Jaemin, entrambi sanno che se qualcuno sa qualcosa, di sicuro quel qualcuno non è Jaemin.

“Perchè? Li conosci?” Renjun è incuriosito, Jaemin lo è allo stesso modo.

“No, ma ho sentito delle voci.” sussurra Donghyuck.

_Il re del gossip è tornato con il suo tè._ Niente sfugge alle sue orecchie, collezionare voci è il suo hobby.

Jaemin conosceva tutti i segreti del suo quartiere anche senza effettivamente provarci, gli bastava essere amico di Donghyuck che non poteva fare a meno di _versare il tè appena preparato._ Quindi non gli era mai interessato di eventuali voci, tanto ne sarebbe venuto a conoscenza in ogni caso.

Di solito non gli interessa nemmeno quando il suo amico ne parla, ma questa volta non può fare a meno di esserne interessato.

Donghyuck apprezza per un momento l’attenzione che gli è stata rivolta prima di agitare le mani per invitare i due ragazzi ad avvicinarsi, come se stesse per rivelare loro un segreto. Jaemin e Renjun si fanno più vicini e vengono bruscamente tirati, tanto che le loro teste quasi si scontrano mentre Donghyuck li avvolge con le sue braccia, tenendoseli stretti.

“Quello che sto per dirvi viene direttamente dal Ministero della Magia, quindi ascoltate attentamente e ricordatevi di non dirlo ad anima viva.”

I due ragazzi annuiscono.

“Come già sai, mio padre lavora all’UALM nell’ufficio degli Artefatti Babbani, lì…”

Renjun alza una mano, “Che cos’è l’UALM?”

Donghyuck lo guarda. “Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia.” Jaemin interviene prontamente, “Suo padre e il mio sono colleghi, mio padre è nel Dipartimento per la Regolamentazione e il Controllo delle Creature Magiche, mentre il suo è nell’UALM.”

“Okay, ho capito.” Renjun annuisce, avendo capito davvero.

“Quindi, come dicevo” continua Donghyuck, “mio padre è un impiegato minore e anche il dipartimento è diverso quindi non ne sa molto. Da quanto ho sentito mentre parlava con mia madre, Lee Chaerin, o la Mamma Lee che avete visto alla stazione, è una discendente di una delle antiche famiglie di maghi purosangue, la famiglia Lee dell’Asia dell’Est. La famiglia originale vive in una magione a Seoul, in Corea del Sud. Sono piuttosto severi riguardo al loro sangue puro e non permettono mescolanze con sangue non magico. Organizzano anche matrimoni tra consanguinei per preservare la discendenza.”

“E’ praticamente una nuova versione della famiglia Gaunt.” scherza Jaemin.

“Esattamente.” Gli occhi di Donghyuck brillano colmi di eccitazione. “Anche tuo padre, non viene da Seoul? Dovrebbe sapere qualcosa riguardo la famiglia Lee.” chiede a Jaemin.

“Mio padre è nato babbano. E la sua famiglia si è trasferita a Londra quando aveva quattro anni, non potrebbe sapere nulla a meno che non abbia sentito qualcosa gli anni successivi. E poi, anche tua madre è di Seoul, no?”

Donghyuck guardaJaemin come se fosse stupido.

“Mia madre è una babbana, idiota. Ovviamente non sa nulla di loro.”

E’ stata una supposizione stupida, Jaemin aveva completamente dimenticato che la Signora Hay è una babbana e riconosce il suo errore. Renjun, d’altro canto, ascolta con attenzione assimilando tutte le informazioni.

Donghyuck continua con la sua storia.

“Lee Chaerin è la terza figlia del ramo principale della famiglia Lee. Era disgustata all’idea del matrimonio all’interno della stessa famiglia e ha abbandonato la casata all’età di vent’anni, trasferendosi a Londra dopo essersi diplomata tra i migliori della sua classe dalla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Mahoutokoro. Quando è arrivata qui aveva già un figlio,anche se non si sa chi sia il padre.”

“Buon per lei.”

Jaemin annuisce all’affermazione di Renjun.

“Dopo essere arrivata, ha ricevuto un’offerta dal Ministero della Magia quando era ancora molto giovane per lavorare nel dipartimento di investigazione dell’UALM. Ho sentito che ha lavorato da spia nelle armate del Signore Oscuro. E’ anche stata insieme ai Mangiamorte alla Magione dei Riddle e alla Magione dei Malfoy, fornendo informazioni all’Ordine tramite Kingsely, e, successivamente ha combattuto in prima linea nella Seconda Guerra Magica. E’ un’apprendista di Kingsley ed è tra i suoi junior preferiti. Ha sempre mantenuto un basso profilo a causa del suo lavoro. Quando la guerra finì, come ricompensa per il suo duro lavoro, Kingsley la fece diventare uno dei cinquanta membri del parlamento dello Wizengamot.”

Jaemin riflette sulle informazioni appena acquisite, Renjun è incuriosito e vuole saperne di più.

“Quindi è stata nominata grazie al suo contributo nella guerra?”

Donghyuck lo guarda incredulo.

“Kingsley è un mago saggio, non prenderebbe una decisione del genere così facilmente. E’ il Ministro della Magia per una ragione. Da quello che ho sentito da mio padre, Mamma Lee è in realtà molto laboriosa e intelligente, come giudice in attività dello Wizengamot è notevolmente efficiente e giusta nei suoi modi. Entro qualche anno potrebbe anche diventare il Capo della Giustizia.”

“Ma sai qual è la cosa più interessante,” Donghyuck sbatte ripetutamente gli occhi compiaciuto dell’attenzione degli altri due ragazzi, “Tutti i fratelli Lee hanno padri differenti e nessuno sa chi siano. In altre parole, la Signora Lee è ancora nubile e madre di quattro ragazzi.”

“Che cosa?” Suona un po’ rude ma Renjun non riesce a trattenersi. Jaemin non dice nulla questa volta, e nonostante sia sempre stato piuttosto indifferente nei confronti di voci varie non può fare a meno di essere leggermente sorpreso. Non sono rari casi del genere nel mondo magico, è solo che essere una strega che lavora come agente rischiando spesso la vita e che allo stesso tempo cresce quattro bambini da sola senza il supporto di una famiglia deve essere un lavoro terribilmente difficile.

“Non voglio giudicare o altro, ma sarebbe interessante scoprire di che tipo di persona finisce per innamorarsi.” Renjun cerca di rimediare alla sua rude interruzione.

Jaemin però è curioso riguardo un’altra cosa, “Hai detto quattro bambini?”

“Sì, Lee Taeyong ha una sorella gemella che studia a Beauxbaton.”

  
“Deve essere incredibilmente bella allora. Voglio dire, guardando suo fratello...”

Iniziano a parlare di aspetto e popolarità nel loro anno e Jaemin si distrae ancora una volta.

Mentre guarda fuori dal vetro, immagina un bambino che siede in un angolo della sua stanza aspettando che sua madre torni a casa, senza sapere se tornerà viva o no. Presto si addormenta.

Quando Jaemin si sveglia, il sole è già quasi scomparso del tutto oltre oltre l’orizzonte. Il cielo è diventato di un pallido color viola bluastro con sfumature di rosa scuro, accompagnante da un calante sole color magenta. I campi si sono tinti di blu, decorati da possenti alberi neri. Gli abitanti dei villaggi in lontananza hanno iniziato ad illuminare le loro piccole case.

Il suo orologio segna le 17:30, presto sarà notte. Nella campagna, l’oscurità cala come se fosse una tenda fatta d’ombre lasciata cadere rapidamente. Ha dormito per la bellezza di quattro ore. Non c’è traccia né di Donghyuck né di Renjun da nessuna parte, trova solo una coperta su se stesso. Nota un post-it scarabocchiato attaccato alla gabbia di Coffee, la calligrafia è quella di Donghyuck.

Sono con Renjun nella carrozza affianco, ci hanno invitato a giocare a carte. Ti porto qualcosa da sgranocchiare quando torniamo.

Donghyuck è incredibile, riesce ad abbandonare il suo migliore amico per un ragazzo conosciuto cinque ore prima. Jaemin sbuffa, ma ha la sensazione che loro tre sarebbero rimasti insieme per tutta la loro permanenza ad Hogwarts. Sorride al pensiero.

Jaemin esce dalla cabina per andare al bagno; ha bisogno di svuotare la vescica. Per sua sorpresa, il corridoio, solitamente pieno di frenetici e fastidiosi studenti, venditori ambulanti e spuntini, era completamente deserto e le porte delle cabine erano chiuse, la vista verso l’interno impedita da un incantesimo posto sul vetro rendendolo opaco.

E’ strano, ma Jaemin ha troppa fretta di andare al bagno e non vi presta troppa attenzione.

Quando ritorna alla carrozza trova il corridoio ancora avvolto dal silenzio e deserto. Il sole ormai è tramontato e non c’è più traccia delle ultime sfumature di luce arancione. La luna sale lentamente nel cielo e le lanterne del corridoio si accendono illuminando il passaggio, non facendo altro che aumentare quel senso di inquietudine. L’atmosfera è decisamente strana e Jaemin ha la sensazione di dover tornare immediatamente alla sua cabina, ma si rende conto di essersi completamente dimenticato di controllarne il numero.

Ha sempre avuto la testa tra le nuvole, ma in situazioni del genere odia essere fatto così.

Quindi fa quello che può e afferra la maniglia di quella che pensa sia la sua cabina. Se dovesse sbagliarsi può comunque chiedere scusa e passare alla cabina successiva.

Prova ad aprirla ma inutilmente, sembra sia chiusa dall’interno. Perciò non è la sua cabina, Jaemin è sicuro di non aver chiuso la sua dato che era l’unico presente.

Dopo ben tre porte chiuse, ne apre violentemente una quarta. Usa decisamente troppa forza e la porta (che non era bloccata) sbatte contro quella della cabina affianco.

_Immagino non sia nemmeno questa_ , dato che vi è una persona all’interno, e, per sorpresa di Jaemin, la persona in questione è il terzo figlio della famiglia Lee.

Il ragazzo con i capelli biondo pallido alza lo sguardo e osserva Jaemin shoccato. Ecco la cosa di cui Jaemin era curioso.

_Tempestosi occhi grigi contornati da un anello di un pallido colore blu._

Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi a mandorla incorniciati da lunghe ciglia nere leggermente curvate verso l’alto. Rientrano con facilità nella classifica dei dieci migliori occhi che Jaemin abbia mai visto.

“Oh!” Gracchia in modo decisamente poco intelligente.

Il ragazzo, che precedentemente aveva in viso un’espressione incredula per il brusco ingresso in cabina di Jaemin, sfoggia ora un’espressione completamente neutrale. Quando Jaemin non dice nulla e prova ad uscire dalla cabina, l’espressione di neutralità del ragazzo diventa di curiosità.

Jaemin realizza troppo tardi che il suo Fascino non ha alcun effetto sul ragazzo, oppure è perfettamente in grado di controllare le proprie emozioni.

“Ti serve qualcosa?”

Una voce profonda interrompe le sue fantasie e Jaemin si concentra nuovamente sulla persona davanti a lui.

_Ah... di nuovo quei begli occhi._

“Hai davvero dei begli occhi.”

Jaemin ha davvero bisogno di autocontrollo. In un certo senso, in questo momento si odia.

_Na Jaemin colpisce ancora con la sua stupidità._

Tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle sue scarpe da ginnastica bianche mentre contempla le sue scelte di vita. Vorrebbe che la terra si aprisse e lo ingoiasse completamente, vorrebbe sbattere la testa contro la porta e morire di morte tragica. Già immagina la sua tomba con scritto “Morto per estremo imbarazzo” decorata da bei fiori.

Deve fare qualcosa per salvare la situazione, la prima impressione ormai è andata e non può farci nulla.

Jaemin si prepara a sfoggiare il suo sorriso più affascinante per scusarsi per ciò che ha detto, ma prima che possa dire qualcosa percepisce un brusco cambiamento nell’aria.

La temperatura si abbassa improvvisamente. Sente la peluria sulla sua nuca drizzarsi in segno di paura. Le lanterne che illuminano il treno vengono improvvisamente spente dalla fredda aria che spira nella carrozza sprofondata nella completa oscurità, fatta eccezione per il pallido bagliore blu emanato dalla luna che passa attraverso il vetro della cabina. Jaemin riesce a malapena a distinguere la sagoma del ragazzo di fronte a lui. Nonostante il buio pesto, i suoi occhi grigi sono insolitamente luminosi e fissano spaventati qualcosa alle spalle di Jaemin.

“Chiudi la porta.”

La sua voce roca suona irrigidita come stesse ordinando qualcosa e Jaemin vuole davvero dargli retta, ma gli sembra che il suo corpo sia fatto completamente di pietra, come se una corda invisibile si fosse arrotolata intorno a lui rendendogli impossibile ogni movimento. Qualcosa di freddo scorre sulla sua spina dorsale.

“Chiudi quella dannata porta.”

Questa volta la sua voce si era ridotta ad un rumoroso sussurro forzato ad uscire. Il ragazzo lo sta quasi fissando con i suoi occhi grigi che nascondono un velo di disperazione.

Jaemin vuole piangere. Sente un tintinnio di catene a poca distanza da lui. Il vetro della porta a cui è aggrappato inizia a ghiacciarsi mentre scorge la sagoma di due ombre scure fluttuare per giungere alla cabina, delle catene d’acciaio tintinnano appese al loro collo. Improvvisamente, tutto quello che Jaemin riesce a sentire sono disperazione e negatività, come se l’ombra della morte stesse incombendo su di lui. Sente la gola chiudersi dalla paura, bloccata dal terrore e sente le lacrime bruciare nei suoi occhi e minacciare di cadere.

_Sono i Dissennatori._

Avviene tutto nell’arco di una frazione di minuto. Vede il ragazzo affrettarsi verso di lui. Con una mano lo afferra alla vita, con l’altra sbatte la porta completamente ghiacciata chiudendola con il chiavistello. Bacchetta alla mano, mormora qualcosa.

Un rumore secco viene dalla porta. Jaemin sussulta nelle braccia del ragazzo e si blocca, si aggrappa alla sua maglietta con forza come se la sua vita dipendesse da ciò, stropicciando il tessuto nero sotto la pressione delle sue dita e rendendo le sue nocche bianche. Si lascia sprofondare nell’abbraccio come a voler scomparire. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di distrarsi dal rumore dei colpi sulla porta.

Il ragazzo stringe la presa su Jaemin e si sposta all’angolo della cabina più lontano dalla porta, sistemandosi lì. Sente Jaemin tremare nelle sue braccia e lo cinge anche con l’altro braccio, mentre continua a tenere saldamente la bacchetta rivolta alla porta.

Sul pavimento vi sono diversi pezzi di ghiaccio e i colpi alla porta continuano, la cabina è al buio tranne per il bagliore della luna che li avvolge come una coperta. Jaemin sussulta nell’abbraccio di

questo estraneo, lacrime calde scendono dai suoi occhi copiosamente mentre sempre più pensieri negativi invadono la sua mente.

Una mano tiepida si poggia sulla sua nuca e lo carezza, facendo passare le dita tra le sue ciocche. La mano sulla sua vita stringe la presa tirandolo ancora di più a sé e facendolo quasi sedere, mentre il ragazzo circonda Jaemin anche con le sue gambe, intrappolando al sicuro il ragazzo spaventato.

“Shh... Va tutto bene, non possono entrare. Sei al sicuro qui. Pensa a qualcosa di positivo, a qualcosa di bello. Okay? Sei al sicuro, io sono qui. Non possono farti del male...”

La stessa mano tiepida di prima gli carezza la schiena ogni tanto, sistemando anche il maglione azzurro che Jaemin indossa. E’ confortante, Jaemin si sente protetto; smette di piangere e inizia a tirare su col naso e fare piccoli singhiozzi, ma continua a tremare. E’ troppo immerso nei suoi incubi per poter analizzare la situazione e si ritrova a respirare nel collo del ragazzo, annusandolo. Odora di pino, di foreste sempreverdi, di terra bagnata dopo la pioggia e di un accenno di agrumi,

I colpi sulla porta si sono fermati già da un po’ e il ghiaccio è scomparso, lasciando che la cabina venisse di nuovo scaldata dal calore che vi era prima. Jaemin non sa cosa l’abbia calmato, se l’odore di foresta, il tocco caldo del ragazzo, le sue parole confortanti o semplicemente il fatto che i Dissennatori se ne siano andati. Giace tranquillamente nell’abbraccio del ragazzo, senza fiato e stanco del caos. Ed è stranamente piacevole.

“Se ne sono andati.”

Quel confortevole silenzio viene spezzato dalle parole del ragazzo. Jaemin, quasi sdraiato su di lui, percepisce la vibrazione del suo petto quando parla.

“Erano qui probabilmente per affari del Ministero. I Dissennatori non vengono più impiegati dal 1998 a causa dei loro intenti loschi. Avevano delle catene ed erano seguiti dal Patronus di Kingsley. Sono sicuro che c’è anche un Auror che li segue. Non possono fare alcun male alle persone sul treno, deve essere stato qualcosa di veramente urgente.”

Jaemin mormora qualcosa come risposta, è troppo stanco mentalmente per formulare una frase. Il dondolio del treno in movimento non lo aiuta a rimanere sveglio.

Ma il suo desiderio di dormire non viene realizzato; viene bruscamente spinto via dalle braccia della sua poltrona vivente. Il ragazzo scuote Jaemin riportandolo alla realtà.

“Hey! Non puoi dormire qui. Svegliati. Forza, apri.”  
Jaemin obbedisce e apre la bocca, e il ragazzo vi lascia un pezzo di cioccolato.

Aveva un sapore davvero buono, specialmente dopo tutto quel casino. Era una grossa pallina di cioccolato ripiena di caffè amaro. Jaemin si riprende lentamente, stanchezza e sonnolenza scompaiono.

Quando è finalmente sveglio e si rende conto della situazione è già troppo tardi. Si ritrova seduto sulle ginocchia di uno sconosciuto a fissare _un paio di bellissimi occhi tempestosi di un colore tra il grigio e il blu._

Un forte colpo alla porta della cabina affianco spaventa Jaemin e lo fa cadere a terra, mentre cerca di allontanarsi dal ragazzo abbandonando le sue fantasie.

Il ragazzo in questione non ride né commenta la sua caduta decisamente poco aggraziata. Piuttosto, osserva divertito Jaemin sdraiato a terra. Per la seconda volta nel giro di un’ora _Na Jaemin colpisce ancora con la sua stupidità_.

Jaemin si tira su in fretta e si dà una spolverata meglio che può. Si allontana e si posiziona all’angolo opposto a quello occupato dal ragazzo, un rossore ben definito è ancora presente sulle sue guance.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo. Non volevo entrare. E’ solo che quando mi sono svegliato non c’era nessuno e dovevo andare urgentemente in bagno, ho visto il corridoio vuoto e le porte chiuse, mi sono spaventato e sono entrato qui dentro... e poi,” Jaemin sente le sue orecchie scaldarsi. Prova ad essere il più sincero possibile; il suo Fascino non sarebbe stato utile in ogni caso, in questo momento.

“E poi, è stato maleducato da parte mia fare quell’osservazione sui tuoi occhi... Non sapevo dei Dissennatori. Davvero, non ne sapevo nulla. Mi dispiace molto. Non avrei mai immaginato che avrei reagito in quel modo.”

Il ragazzo lo guarda con un’espressione neutrale in volto. Non ha detto una sola parola.

Passa un lungo minuto e finalmente il ragazzo parla.

“E’ okay. Dimentica tutto, fai finta che non sia successo niente.”

Jaemin è sbalordito. Voleva dire lui quelle parole perché imbarazzato, ma quando il ragazzo lo batte sui tempi ne rimane stupito e anche leggermente offeso.

Sta per ribattere, quando la porta della cabina si apre. Lee Taeyong fa il suo ingresso in tutta la sua gloria.

“Mi dispiace averti lasciato da solo, Jeno. C’è stato un problema nella carrozza del secondo anno e Donghae Hyung mi ha chiamato... Lui chi è?”

All’inizio non aveva notato Jaemin, ma quando effettivamente lo nota, lo guarda come se avesse appena rubato l’ultima delle sue paste preferite o qualcosa del genere.

A giudicare dal suo sguardo, Jaemin suppone che il suo Fascino non ha effetto neanche su di lui.

“Hai fatto amicizia?” La voce di Taeyong ha un tono curioso, ma l’atmosfera nella cabina non fa sentire Jaemin a suo agio.

Prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcosa, un altro paio di persone fa irruzione nella cabina. Donghyuck si dirige a passo di carica verso Jaemin e lo avvolge in un abbraccio. Il diretto interessato nota anche Renjun poggiato allo stipite della porta con un’espressione di scuse. “Jaemin-ah, mi dispiace tantissimo, ti avrei dovuto svegliare. Ti avrei dovuto far venire con noi, mi dispiace... Pensavo che avresti continuato a dormire, che saremmo tornati nel giro di pochi minuti, ma... Mio Dio! Solo Merlino sa quanto fossi spaventato quando ho visto la cabina vuota.”

Donghyuck piange e tira su col naso mentre stringe Jaemin in un abbraccio strettissimo.

“Ero spaventato. Dio! Ero così spaventato. Pensavo che i Dissennatori ti avessero portato via. Ho anche fatto una promessa a tua madre, sono un pessimo migliore amico.”

Si scopre poi che c’era stato un annuncio che aveva informato gli studenti di chiudere a chiave le porte delle cabine e non uscire, poiché ci sarebbe stata un’ispezione del Ministero della Magia. Dunque, erano stati fatti degli incantesimi sulle porte e siccome Jaemin stava dormendo, si era person l’annuncio e non solo non aveva chiuso a chiave la porta della sua cabina, ma era anche uscito.

_Ecco perché non c’era nessuno nei corridoi._

_Ma allora perché la porta di Jeno non era chiusa? (Sa come si chiama perché Taeyong lo ha chiamato per nome)._

Come se avesse percepito in qualche modo la domanda di Jaemin, Jeno risponde dicendo che stava aspettando Taeyong, quindi aveva lasciato la porta aperta.

Improvvisamente Donghyuck si rende conto delle altre persone presenti nella cabina. Alza la testa e per primo adocchia Taeyong, poi Jeno, e infine riporta lo sguardo su Jaemin.

“Siete amici o qualcosa del genere?”

Tre paia di occhi incuriositi osservano Jeno e Jaemin.

“No.”

Prima che Jaemin potesse dire qualcosa come “Sì, siamo amici ora”, Jeno spazza completamente via i suoi piani con un rigorosissimo no.

“E’ solo entrato nella cabina sbagliata e siccome non poteva uscire con i Dissennatori lì fuori, è rimasto qui. Non siamo siamo, e neanche conoscenti se ve lo steste chiedendo.”

Odia così tanto essere suo amico? Non lo ha abbracciato appena un attimo prima? Perché non possono essere amici? E’ chiedere troppo?

Donghyuck deve aver notato la brutta espressione sul volto di Jaemin e la sua smorfia di scherno si trasforma subito in una faccia seria.

“Se le cose stanno così, allora perdonateci per l’intrusione. Ce ne andiamo subito.”

Afferra Renjun con una mano e Jaemin con l’altra ed esce dalla cabina portandoli con sé.

“Che arroganza! C’era da aspettarselo da dei serpenti come loro.”

  
“Tecnicamente Jeno non è stato ancora smistato.” Aggiunge Jaemin ma non è una mossa intelligente. Donghyuck lo guarda come se avesse insultato tutta la sua famiglia.

“Andiamo in base al nome.” Jaemin non aggiunge nulla.

Il Prefetto dei Grifondoro bussa alla loro cabina e gli chiede di indossare le loro uniformi.

E mentre infila il braccio nella manica della sua divisa, Jaemin si rende conto di non aver ringraziato a dovere il Serpeverde per averlo salvato.

L’Hogwarts Express raggiunge la stazione alle 19:00 in punto. Gazza è in piedi lì, come al solito, con una lanterna in mano imprecando agli studenti e ordinando loro di allinearsi, Mrs. Purr lo segue.

“Chi è che chiama il proprio gatto Mrs. Purr? Vuol dire che c’è anche un Mr. Purr?” Renjun è curioso come al solito.

“A quanto pare Gazza lo fa. E no, non c’è nessuna controparte maschile di quel gatto fastidioso, altrimenti il corpo studentesco di Hogwarts sarebbe uscito di testa. Uno stupido gatto è abbastanza per far impazzire le persone.”

Gli studenti sono allineati in base all’anno di appartenenza. Gli allievi del primo anno raggiungeranno il castello tramite barca, passando per il Grande Lago, mentre il resto tramite carrozze trainate dai Thestral.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Jaemin vede Lee Taeyong abbracciare suo fratello, lasciandolo poi mettere in fila insieme agli altri studenti del primo anno. Subito dopo, si dirige verso le carrozze.

Nota che Jeno sta fissando qualcosa in particolare davanti ad esse, qualcosa di invisibile.

“Che cosa sta guardando?” Gli sussurra Renjun. Tiene d’occhio Jaemin da quando sono tornati dalla cabina dei Lee e lo ha colto ad osservare Jeno più di una volta.

“I Thestral, penso.” Jaemin strizza gli occhi per provare a vedere meglio. “Nemmeno io posso vederli.”

“Perché? Sono invisibili? Aspetta, sono pericolosi?”  
“No. Sono creature molto gentili, sono solo... un po’ diverse.” “Diverse?”

Jaemin esita per un momento prima di parlare di nuovo.

“Sì, possono essere visti solo dalle persone che hanno visto la morte.” Sente Renjun rabbrividire dietro di lui.

“E’ così inquietante. Entrambi i miei genitori sono babbani, quindi questo mondo magico è un po’... nuovo per me.”

“Non preoccuparti, ti ci abituerai presto.” Jaemin gli rivolge un sorriso rassicurante. “Grazie.” Renjun gli sorride a sua volta ma con un leggero rossore.

Erano senza dubbio Thestral. Il guardiano di Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, si appoggia ad uno di essi e lo lega alla carrozza.

Jaemin nota che Jeno non li sta più guardando, mentre salgono sulle barche. Il Grande Lago è calmo e color nero pece, le barche vi galleggiano come piccoli puntini di luce verso l’imponente castello sulla cima della scogliera.

Il cielo è carico di nuvole temporalesche, diverse saette lo squarciano ad intervalli regolari illuminando i dintorni. Le persone fissano Jaemin, ma lui d’altro canto, mantiene la sua attenzione rivolta a Jeno per l’intero tragitto. Il ragazzo sembra in parte distaccato e in parte preoccupato mentre tiene lo sguardo fisso a terra. Non rivolge nemmeno un’occhiata a Jaemin.

Quando raggiungono le scale prima della Sala Grande, la folla viene coinvolta in mormorii emozionati. Jaemin coglie l’occasione e cerca di approcciare Jeno.

“Lee Jeno.”

Jaemin riesce a percepire gli occhi delle persone fissi su di loro. Un metà-Veela e un membro della famosa famiglia Lee, è scontato che ne nasceranno delle voci. Jeno appare leggermente irritato.

“Volevo solo ringraziarti. Odio essere in debito con le persone, quindi se in futuro potrò aiutarti con qualcosa, non esitare a chiedere.”

Gli rivolge di sfuggita il suo tipico sorriso, e riesce a sentire gli svenimenti di alcune persone, ma Lee Jeno lo schernisce.

“Non c’è di che ma non mi devi nulla. Sei semplicemente uno sconosciuto, non avviciniamoci troppo.”

Si sistema gli abiti e si allontana da Jaemin.

“Bastardo arrogante. Andiamo, Jaemin, non si merita le tue buone intenzioni.”

_Qualcosa non quadra. Sul treno è stato così gentile. Ha avuto un’allucinazione? E’ successo qualcosa? E’ sempre stato così e Jaemin ha semplicemente frainteso tutto?_

Vengono accolti da Aurora Sinistra, la professoressa di Astronomia, e accompagnati nella Sala Grande.

Il soffitto della sala mima il clima da tempesta dell’esterno. E’ bellissimo e Jaemin ne è affascinato. Ma più affascinato di lui è Renjun, che cerca di acquisire più informazioni possibili come per imprimerle nella sua memoria per sempre.

“Il soffitto incantato è stregato in modo da apparire esattamente come il cielo all’esterno e rispecchiarne il tempo. Si dice che l’imitazione sia talmente accurata che, a prima vista, un individuo potrebbe pensare che non ci sia nessun soffitto che la sala si apra direttamente in direzione dei cieli.” Donghyuck parla come una guida che riporta le cose lette su un libro, “Che c’è? E’ scritto nel libro ‘Storia di Hogwarts’.”

“Ah! Non sono ancora riuscito a leggerlo. Cavolo, sono così stupido.” “Non fa niente Renjun, avrai molto tempo per leggere qui. Tranquillo!”

Poco dopo, il Cappello Parlante viene portato nella sala. Canta la vecchia canzone di Hogwarts insieme ad alcuni studenti senior seduti ai tavoli delle Case situati ai lati, e la Cerimonia di Smistamento ha inizio.

Donghyuck è il primo ad essere chiamato. Viene smistato in Grifondoro e accolto calorosamente.

Qualche studente dopo è il turno di Renjun. Viene smistato in Corvonero. Sarebbe stato fantastico se fossero stati assegnati alla stessa Casa ma va bene comunque, avranno modo di vedersi in ogni caso.

“Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin sale sul piedistallo e si siede sullo sgabello osservando la sala. Il grande cappello viene posto sulla sua testa e si abbassa leggermente in modo da coprirla del tutto.

“Vediamo, per metà Veela. Molto affascinante, appassionato di ciò che fai, coraggioso, estroverso, amichevole, gentile, testardo, sei perfetto per i coraggiosi rossi e gialli. Grifondoro!”

Jaemin viene sopraffatto da una tempesta di abbracci (principalmente da parte del suo migliore amico) e rumorosi incoraggiamenti.

Quando finalmente si siede, Donghyuck lo punzecchia all’altezza delle costole. “Hai avuto applausi più forti dei miei.” Si lamenta Donghyuck.

  
“Beh, non posso farci niente dato che sono—“

“Finisci la frase e ti stacco la testa, così sarai Jaemin-Senza-Testa.” Lo minaccia.

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere.  
“Lee Jeno.” I due ragazzi si voltano verso il Cappello Parlante.

“Sarà senza dubbio un Serpeverde.” Jaemin non dice nulla al commento di Donghyuck.

Jeno si siede sullo sgabello e il Cappello Parlante gli viene messo in testa. Appena qualche secondo dopo il primo contatto, il Cappello grida il suo verdetto.

“Serpeverde!”

Donghyuck rivolge a Jaemin un sorriso compiaciuto, “Te l’avevo detto. Sono tutti serpenti.”

Sembra che Donghyuck si sia adattato all’atmosfera fin troppo bene, per essere qualcuno che è stato smistato nella sua casa nemmeno venti minuti prima. Jaemin, di nuovo, preferisce non commentare.

Osserva Jeno sedersi alla tavolata dei Serpeverde. Ai suoi fianchi siedono i suoi fratelli maggiori, Taeyong a sinistra e Donghae a destra, come a volerlo tagliare fuori dal mondo. Probabilmente Jaemin sta solo pensando troppo. Forse sono semplicemente iperprotettivi e provano a fornirgli supporto in questa nuova vita. Jaemin non riesce a capirne il motivo, ma percepisce qualcosa di strano riguardo i Lee.

La Preside, la professoressa McGranitt, tiene il discorso di apertura. Alcuni punti da tenere bene a mente sono: la Foresta Proibita è off-limits, bisogna fare attenzione alle scale (a loro piace cambiare), niente bighellonate dopo le 22:00 per gli studenti del primo anno, se se ne ha la necessità che si chieda aiuto a Prefetti, Capi delle Case, o ai capigruppo, non si corre nei corridoi, niente duelli se non sotto la supervisione di un professore.

E qualche altra cosa, in realtà, ma Jaemin si è distratto come suo solito. “Che il banchetto abbia inizio.” Dice la Preside.

In un batter d’occhio, sui tavoli compare del cibo. Mentre Jaemin si riempie la bocca con bastoncini di pollo socializzando con altri ragazzi della Casa, si gira per guardare Donghyuck.

Il suo migliore amico sembra essere felice ed emozionato come lui.

_Sarà un anno scolastico grandioso._


	3. Il ragazzo che possiede le stelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin inizia il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts. Conosce nuove persone e si fa qualche buon amico.

Quando il banchetto finisce, i Prefetti accompagnano gli studenti del primo anno alle Torri delle Case. I Prefetti del Grifondoro sono senior del settimo anno che spiegano con gentilezza ai più giovani come entrare e uscire dal castello e, soprattutto, gli ricordano delle scale e delle aree off-limits.

Il ritratto della Signora Grassa saluta i ragazzi alla cima delle scale.

“La parola d’ordine cambia spesso quindi fate in modo di ricordare quella giusta in caso tornaste al dormitorio dopo le lezioni.”

Gli studenti del primo anno annuiscono. Jaemin si dà un’occhiata attorno e conta rapidamente trentasei ragazzi, dei quali solo lui stesso e Donghyuck sono di etnia asiatica.

“La parola d’ordine è… Verme Grasso.”

Il ritratto della Signora Grassa si apre e rivela il passaggio all’interno della parete. Vi si addentrano e si ritrovano nella sala comune dei Grifondoro. Non è molto diversa da come se la immaginava Jaemin. Ha una forma circolare dall’aria confortevole, piena di morbide poltrone e tavolini; riesce anche a scorgere una bacheca in un angolo.

“Gli avvisi scolastici, avvertenze varie, volantini di oggetti smarriti e altro di simile possono essere attaccati alla bacheca, quindi tenetela d’occhio.”

La stanza è decorata da diverse sfumature di rosso, colore associato alla casata. Numerose finestre si affacciano ai cortili della scuola e un grande camino domina la parete. La cappa è adornata da un dipinto raffigurante un leone. A coprire le pareti vi sono tappezzerie scarlatte con ricami di maghi, streghe e animali di varie specie. Ciliegina sulla torta sono gli scaffali ricolmi di romanzi.

Alcuni ragazzi sono seduti qui e là, i loro occhi seguono Jaemin mentre entra nella stanza. Riconosce qualcuno tra la folla: Byun Baekhyun, un senior del quarto anno. Lo ha conosciuto durante il banchetto. Gli era sembrato socievole, divertente e gentile, proprio da anima della festa. Gli è subito preso un debole per Jaemin e Donghyuck, e la cosa è reciproca.

“Baekhyun Hyung.”

“Oh, Jaemin, Donghyuck. Venite a sedervi con me dopo il vostro piccolo tour. Ho delle cioccorane.”

_Oh sì, decisamente il suo Hyung preferito._

“I tuoi favoritismi sono palesi e tutto per delle cioccorane. Na Jaemin, non avrei mai immaginato che fossi una persona così superficiale.” Donghyuck gli dà una gomitata.

Jaemin gli sorride in modo passivo, provocando quasi simultaneamente qualche sospiro proveniente dalla piccola folla di studenti intorno a loro.

_Beh, è fatto così. E poi, cosa c’è di male nelle cioccorane? Alla fine, sono_ **_particolarmente_ ** _buone._

I Prefetti li guidano fino alla cima delle scale a spirale del dormitorio. Ce ne sono due, in realtà: una che porta nel punto in cui sono i sette dormitori maschili, e una che porta ai dormitori femminili.

“Comunque, fate in modo di ricordare che le scale del dormitorio femminile sono incantate. In caso provaste ad intrufolarvi e saliste i gradini imperterriti, si attiverà un clacson e le scale si trasformeranno in uno scivolo di roccia. Quindi ragazze, non portate nel dormitorio i vostri fidanzati e, ragazzi, non seguitele. Salutatevi ai piedi delle scale. Di certo non volete finire da Madama Chips con un’anca rotta.”

Alle parole del Prefetto, la piccola folla inizia a ridacchiare.

“Quindi c’è qualcosa di simile anche nel dormitorio dei ragazzi?”

Se Jaemin non si sbaglia, il suo nome è Kevin Trunks. Un tipo palestrato un po’ lento di comprendonio.

“No, i fondatori ritenevano che le ragazze fossero più affidabili dei ragazzi, quindi mentre le scale delle ragazze sono incantate per prevenire intrusioni, quelle dei ragazzi sono completamente normali.”

“E’ un po’ scorretto,” aggiunge Donghyuck.

“Fatevene una ragione. Sta comunque affermando dei fatti.” Era Flore Rosella, una ragazza molto carina con dei capelli biondi dalle punte rosa. Un po’ sfacciata e anche sarcastica, a detta di Jaemin, ma è troppo presto per dirlo.

“Ah! Adolescenti.” Donghyuck fa il muso lungo.

“Perfetto ragazzi, il vostro tour finisce qui. Domani è domenica. Nonostante solitamente i corsi inizino il 2 settembre, le domeniche sono giorni liberi quindi inizierete il 3, lunedì. Domani a colazione riceverete le vostre tabelle di marcia. Buona fortuna per i vostri studi, ne avrete bisogno!”

Il gruppo si sfalda. I ragazzi che vogliono riposarsi vanno direttamente a dormire mentre gli altri si sistemano nella sala comune per fare amicizia.

Donghyuck e Jaemin si siedono di fronte a Baekhyun e un altro senior di nome Kim Jongdae, mangiando le cioccorane che gli erano state offerte in precedenza.

Baekhyun gli racconta aneddoti divertenti riguardo studenti e insegnanti della scuola e Jaemin ride talmente tanto che inizia a fargli male lo stomaco. Baekhyun gli ricorda inoltre di altri due ragazzi del terzo anno, Doyoung e Johnny. A Jaemin sembra di aver conosciuto Doyoung, ma non riesce a visualizzare il volto di Johnny.

“Doyoung è quel senior che parlava di una qualche band babbana?”

“Sì, è lui. E’ letteralmente innamorato di una band babbana e ora sta cercando di portarsi un po’ di gente nel fandom. Per quanto riguarda Johnny, invece, non credo che l’abbiate conosciuto; ha leggermente alzato il gomito ai Tre Manici di Scopa, ora sta dormendo.”

“Siete stati ad Hogsmeade?”

“Sì, potrete andarci anche voi a partire dal terzo anno.”

Donghyuck guarda Jaemin emozionato, non vede l’ora di poter uscire i fine settimana.

Baekhyun spiega ai due amici che esiste una sorta di circolo di studenti asiatici che passano il tempo insieme.

“Non voglio sembrare razzista o altro, ma a volte avere delle persone che vengono dal proprio paese, che condividono i tuoi stessi gusti in fatto di cibo e con cui parlare la stessa lingua aiuta molto ad alleviare lo stress. Inoltre, avere persone di diversi anni rende anche lo studio più semplice, gli studenti degli ultimi anni possono aiutare i junior nelle materie più difficili. Suho Hyung ha avuto quest’idea, è un Corvonero del quinto anno. E’ diventato Prefetto quest’anno.”

“Quanti membri avete in questo circolo?”

“Non molti, comprendendo te e Jaemin saremmo diciassette o giù di lì.”

“Ci sono anche i Lee?”

Ora sì che Jaemin è incuriosito. Smette di mangiucchiare le sue cioccorane e guarda dritto verso Baekhyun. Non ha partecipato molto alla conversazione, è stato Donghyuck a portarla avanti.

“Sì, sfortunatamente. Merito di Suho Hyung, i Corvonero sono sempre tipi molto equi. Ma non preoccupatevi, non li vedrete spesso.”

Jaemin ammette di essere un po’ deluso. Non dovrebbe ma lo è. Giusto un po’.

“Allora va benissimo.” Donghyuck tira un sospiro di sollievo.

“Aspettate, vi siete già imbattuti in loro? E’ veramente una sfortuna entrare in contatto con loro.” Jongdae finalmente si tira su.

“No Hyung, non è niente di serio.” Jaemin interviene prima che Donghyuck possa precederlo e provocare qualche fraintendimento. Non gli ha parlato dell’incidente con i dissennatori. Lo imbarazza e, inoltre, nemmeno Jeno sembra particolarmente propenso a rivelarlo.

“Sei sicuro? Potremmo aiutarvi se dovesse servirvi.” Aggiunge Baekhyun, “Non per niente sono conosciuto come il Beagle di Hogwarts. Mi basta una parola e posso farli sentire talmente in imbarazzo da farli svenire, insieme a tutti i miei trucchetti. Sono il miglior cliente di Zonko.” Gonfia il petto pieno di orgoglio. Jongdae ride solamente alle parole dell’amico.

“Va tutto bene Hyung, non è niente di serio, lo giuro.” Rassicura di nuovo Jaemin.

Cambiano argomento. Passa qualche minuto e Baekhyun si gira improvvisamente verso Jaemin, guardandolo con uno sguardo colmo di malizia.

“Allora Jaemin, come ci si sente ad essere lo studente del primo anno più popolare?”

Jaemin ha appena finito di mangiucchiare la testa della sua cioccorana mentre una zampetta ancora in movimento pende dalla sua bocca. La manda giù.

“Cosa?” Li guarda innocentemente.

“Sai cosa c’è, non ha importanza. Ho appena visto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto vedere.” I tre ragazzi avevano un’espressione disgustata in volto.

Jaemin sente Donghyuck precisare quanto la sua faccia **non sia bella** mentre mangia delle cioccorane.

“Pensavamo di doverti mettere in guardia, con la tua popolarità ti arriveranno cascate di lettere d’amore non appena inizieranno i corsi ma, per il momento, non mi sembra che ti servano avvertimenti. Va tutto bene Jaem, sii te stesso.” Baekhyun gli dà una pacca sulla schiena.

“Andiamo a dormire ora. La colazione inizia alle otto, domani.” I senior gli carezzano la testa e si dirigono verso i dormitori.

Anche Jaemin e Donghyuck si alzano e tornano al loro dormitorio. Metà dei ragazzi presenti sta già dormendo. I due amici disfano i rispettivi bagagli e indossano i loro pigiami, Jaemin apre la gabbia di Coffee e la lascia svolazzare in giro in cerca di qualche preda.

Si affaccia dalla finestra e osserva il Grande Lago, le sue acque calme e la sua oscurità lo fanno sembrare completamente senza vita, ma sa che una creatura mostruosa si nasconde al di sotto della superficie.

_Le apparenze ingannano._

Si addormenta in un letto nuovo, un nuovo ambiente, con un sorriso in volto.

Jaemin non è mai stato un tipo mattutino, è sempre stato molto più attivo nelle ore notturne. Quindi, non appena mette piede nella Sala Grande alle 8:15 con la sua uniforme decisamente sistemata male, i capelli sparpagliati in tutte le direzioni e con la mente a malapena funzionante, Donghyuck non può fare a meno di ridere. Jaemin si siede in mezzo al suo migliore amico e una compagna Grifondoro, una ragazza molto amichevole di nome Olivia Woods, e sbatte la testa sul tavolo mancando per un pelo la zuppa di funghi davanti a lui.

Riesce a sentire Baekhyun avvicinarsi dall’altro lato del tavolo.

“Sta bene?” Chiede a Donghyuck.

“Se sta bene? Sì. Funziona correttamente? Sfortunatamente no, ma si riprenderà tra qualche ora. E’ normale che sia così? Sì, dato che nemmeno io sono sorpreso. La domanda più importante è: dopo una botta del genere, il suo cervello sta bene? Sì, perché, tanto per cominciare, non ne ha mai avuto uno.”

Jaemin borbotta qualcosa mostrando il suo disappunto nei confronti di Donghyuck, la sua testa ancora spiaccicata sul tavolo.

“Guardate amici miei, un classico esempio di grugnito di un uomo delle caverne. Jaemin tende a rompere la scala evolutiva e tornare indietro quando si sveglia.”

Il tavolo dei Grifondoro scoppia in una risata allegra alla battuta di Donghyuck. L’immagine di un Jaemin affabile che le persone si erano fatte di lui scompare, ma Jaemin è il tipo di persona a cui non importa di come possa apparire, quindi decide di non prestarci troppa attenzione e continuare a sonnecchiare.

Durante la colazione, dei gufi consegnano la posta e Jaemin riceve una lettera dalla sua famiglia che gli chiede del dormitorio, del cibo, di tutto. La legge ancora mezzo addormentato, mentre è impegnato ad abbuffarsi di zuppa e pane. Donghyuck cerca di sistemargli i capelli e renderli almeno presentabili, nel frattempo gli viene consegnato l’orario delle lezioni.

Quando Jaemin è finalmente sveglio, la colazione è finita. Si alza dal tavolo, lancia un’occhiata alla lunga tavolata dei Serpreverde e, come si aspettava, vede Lee Jeno sedere tra i suoi fratelli. E’ impeccabile come al solito, con i suoi capelli biondi pettinati e lasciati cadere su un lato della sua fronte, la divisa stirata perfettamente, la camicia abbottonata e la cravatta a strisce argentate e verdi che a Jaemin sembra tanto soffocante. Osserva la sua tabella di marcia, la sua scodella di zuppa intatta davanti a lui. Come se percepisse degli occhi puntati su di lui, alza lo sguardo e i suoi bellissimi occhi grigi incontrano quelli blu di Jaemin. Alla luce del mattino, è ancora più pallido, come se fosse uno dei fantasmi delle Case, capace di scomparire da un momento all’altro.

Jaemin si arrende, distoglie lo sguardo e segue Donghyuck fuori dalla Sala Grande. Non guarda indietro.

Dopo la colazione, si sistemano sul cortile accanto al Platano Picchiatore, che si affaccia sulla Foresta Proibita da lontano. Renjun si unisce a loro. Il cielo è coperto da qualche nuvola e ciò fa sì che l’imponente castello sullo sfondo appaia ancor più solenne e l’erba sembri ancora più verde. Jaemin pensa che l’accostamento dei colori grigio e verde sia piacevole. Parlano dei loro dormitori e delle materie, fino al momento in cui Jaemin si ricorda di qualcosa.

“Perdonami, Hyung, ho questa cosa da chiederti da un po’… sembra che tu non sia particolarmente influenzato dal mio Fascino.” Jaemin non può fare a meno di chiedere a Baekhyun.

“Davvero? Non l’ho notato particolarmente. Forse non subisco particolari effetti perchè ho già un ragazzo.”

_E’ plausibile. Aspetta… questo vuol dire che anche Jeno ha già qualcuno e quindi non ne è influenzato? No, forse è qualcos’altro._

Non ha molto tempo per rifletterci su: due nuovi Grifondoro si uniscono a loro.

“Lui è Johnny, avete già conosciuto Doyoung. Ragazzi, loro sono gli studenti del primo anno di cui vi ho parlato.”

Jaemin gli sorride.

E’ questione di pochi minuti e riesce a sentire questo Johnny scrutarlo quasi senza ritegno. Anche Doyoung è sotto l’effetto del suo fascino ma arrossisce semplicemente ogni volta che Jaemin gli rivolge lo sguardo. Donghyuck si sposta leggermente e si avvicina a Jaemin, notando anche lo sconforto dell’amico, ma il suo movimento è talmente fluido che Jaemin non può fare a meno di complimentarsi per l’agilità di Donghyuck.

Finalmente, dopo ben dieci minuti passati a fissarlo, Johnny proferisce parola.

“Jaemin, ti dispiacerebbe se ti dicessi che sei una delle persone più belle che abbia mai visto nella mia ancora breve vita?”

Un normale individuo sarebbe arrossito ad una dichiarazione del genere, accompagnata da un’espressione sincera e da un bell’aspetto. Ma Jaemin? Jaemin è per metà Veela ed ha vissuto situazioni del genere innumerevoli volte e inoltre ha passato molto tempo con il suo cugino da parte di madre, Jungwoo, che è noto per la sua capacità di conquistare il cuore delle persone in un minuto. Quindi flirtare è veramente molto facile. Preferisce non farlo, ma non vuol dire che non ne sia capace.

Jaemin si passa una mano tra i capelli biondo fragola e inclina la testa, poggiandola sulla mano. Sfoggia il suo famoso sorriso pigro ma affascinante (seducente).

“Mi viene detto spesso. E’ difficile resistere al mio fascino, dopotutto. Perché non sali di livello, Hyung?” Conclude con un occhiolino, per gli effetti speciali.

Una frase un po’ imbarazzante. Ma spesso parole del genere combinate al suo Fascino, funzionano come se fossero magia loro stesse. Il gruppo, seduto affianco a lui, arrossisce come in preda ad una sorta di frenesia, anche Baekhyun sembra sbalordito. Jaemin riesce a sentire Donghyuck simulare disgustato dei conati di vomito. Renjun arrossisce, ma ha un espressione leggermente terrorizzata. Jaemin ridacchia.

Nel pomeriggio, siedono nella sala comune dei Grifondoro leggendo le loro tabelle di marcia.

Per un totale di due, tre o quattro al giorno, le lezioni sono divise in: il lunedì Pozioni, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Storia della Magia, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure; il martedì Incantesimi, Erbologia, Trasfigurazione, lezione di volo; il mercoledì Pozioni, Erbologia, Astronomia (a mezzanotte); il giovedì Incantesimi, Storia della Magia, Trasfigurazione, lezione di volo; infine il venerdì due lezioni di Pozioni.

“Abbiamo in comune con Renjun e i Corvonero Storia della Magia e Trasfigurazione, Erbologia e Incantesimi con i Tassorosso e Pozioni, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e Astronomia con i Serpeverde… ma che cavolo? Cercano di farci stare insieme per vedere se ci ammazziamo a vicenda con maledizioni e pozioni oppure semplicemente spingendoci giù dalla Torre di Astronomia? Siamo finiti in un gioco di sopravvivenza?”

“Non credo sia una cosa così seria… non arrivano fino a—“

“Finisci la frase, Na Jaemin, e ti ritroverai ad essere Jaemin-senza-testa. Farai piangere i tuoi fan al tuo funerale.”

Donghyuck fa finta di staccare dal collo la testa di Jaemin. Non è del migliore degli umori da quando è andato a sbattere contro un Serpeverde, facendogli rovesciare addosso un secchio colmo di concime per la lezione di Erbologia mentre si dirigeva verso la Sala Grande per il pranzo.

La parte peggiore è che non ha nemmeno chiesto scusa e anzi, lo ha incolpato di aver rovinato il suo progetto. Ma se Jaemin deve continuare ad essere neutrale, è stato effettivamente Donghyuck a schiantarsi contro di lui in preda all’entusiasmo riguardo a qualche bellissimo senior di Tassorosso del secondo anno che ha conosciuto in biblioteca e a cui aveva promesso di pranzare insieme.

Quindi, alla fine, né ha avuto modo di pranzare dato che puzzava di vecchia merda fermentata, né ha ricevuto delle scuse (come se avessero mai avuto intenzione di farlo, erano dei senior del terzo anno e esiste ancora una forte gerarchia) e Jaemin si è ritrovato a dover portare via di nascosto del cibo e a mangiarlo insieme nella sala comune.

Quindi capisce le ragioni dell’antipatia del suo amico nei confronti dei Serpeverde.

Non aggiunge altro.

Lunedì inizia in modo un po’ confusionario per Jaemin, è ancora mezzo addormentato e si affretta per la colazione. Tra sé e sé ringrazia Donghyuck per averlo svegliato in tempo e avergli dato modo di essere un minimo presentabile il primo giorno di scuola.

Alle nove in punto si recano nei sotterranei per la loro prima lezione di pozioni.

“Non riesco a credere che nella mia prima lezione, nel mio primo giorno di scuola ad Hogwarts, debba essere costretto a respirare la stessa aria di quelle facce da serpente di prima mattina.” Donghyuck si stava lamentando dall’inizio della giornata e, notando il numero di persone che si sta aggiungendo alla “protesta” Jaemin capisce che questo è un sentimento comune alla maggior parte dei Grifondoro.

Quando entrano nel sotterraneo, i Serpeverde sono già alle loro postazioni. Commenti poco carini riguardo l’essere in ritardo dei Grifondoro si spargono nella stanza. E ovviamente i Grifondoro non mancano di rispondere.

L’aula in cui si trovano è di forma ovale, particolarmente grande, con un gran numero di tavoli da lavoro per due persone, fornito di ingredienti e di un lavandino. La luce naturale non è male per un aula in un sotterraneo.

Jaemin fa coppia con Donghyuck, come al solito, e i suoi occhi vanno automaticamente alla ricerca di una familiare chioma bionda e di un paio di occhi grigi. Nota Jeno alla fine della seconda fila. Indossa degli occhiali rotondi dalla montatura d’oro, poggiati sul suo naso. Sembra quasi una persona diversa con gli occhiali. Ma la cosa sorprendente è che è da solo alla sua postazione.

_Immagino sia un emarginato anche nella sua stessa casata._

Vede alcuni Serpeverde lì vicino adocchiare Jeno cautamente come se fosse una belva estinta, desiderosi di approcciarla, di diventarne compagni e addomesticarla, ma diffidenti delle sue zanne.

Quando Jeno percepisce degli occhi su di lui e alza la testa, Jaemin ha già spostato lo sguardo.

Il professor Lumacorno, capo della casa di Serpeverde, è un vecchio mago sorprendentemente amichevole. A Jaemin piace abbastanza. Spiega gli argomenti con calma così che tutti possano capire e tratta ogni studente allo stesso modo. Le sue preferenze si basano sulle competenze del singolo e non sulla casata di appartenenza.

Donghyuck sembra realizzare questo fatto e mette su un broncio. Si aspettava un vecchio professore, forse zoppo, con problemi di gestione della rabbia e ovvie preferenze per gli studenti della sua casata.

_Il re Donghyuck questa volta non raccoglie il suo tè._

Dato che è la prima lezione, viene esposta un’introduzione della materia e alcuni dettagli riguardo gli ingredienti usati nelle pozioni.

“Oggi parleremo solo di pochi ingredienti, niente preparazioni il primo giorno.”

Il professor Lumacorno descrive alcuni prodotti e dà una dimostrazione di come dovrebbero essere maneggiati.

“Chi sa dirmi quale sia l’altro nome del Napello e per cosa viene impiegato? Qualcuno che si offre di rispondere alla mia domanda?”

Nessuno alza la mano.

Il professor Lumacorno sembra deluso.

Nota Jeno, in piedi da solo, alla fine della seconda fila e mette su un sorriso. Se fosse stato Jaemin, di certo non avrebbe mai voluto esserne il destinatario. E’ uno di quei sorrisi troppo gentil e carichi di aspettative e fa sentire il diretto interessato quasi oppresso e pieno di responsabilità.

“Signor Lee, sa darmi una risposta?”

Jeno, che è impegnato a prendere appunti come il resto degli studenti, alza la testa per incontrare lo sguardo carico di aspettative del professore. Ha un’espressione completamente neutrale in volto.

“Se ricordo correttamente, il più grande dei signori Lee ha ricevuto un Eccellente nei suoi G.U.F.O. in pozioni, anche il secondo genito non è male in questo corso. I suoi voti agli esami finali sono stati particolarmente buoni. Magari non i migliori, ma decisamente sopra la media. Cosa mi dice di lei, il più giovane signor Lee? Come se la sta cavando?”

_Già, Jaemin preferirebbe di gran lunga non essere al suo posto._

Jeno non dice nulla, chiude il suo quaderno e si alza dalla sua postazione.

“Per rispondere alla sua domanda, professore, un ulteriore nome del Napello può essere Luparia. Si tratta in realtà di una pianta chiamata Aconito, dal gusto dolce, una pozione letale che si può trovare in natura, simula un attacco cardiaco in un corpo babbano. Ha delle foglie velenose di colore verde scuro, dei fiori viola, le radici sono marroni e vengono utilizzate per la produzione della pozione Antilupo e della pozione Occhiopallato.”

Jeno annuisce al professore e si siede.

“Esibizionista.” Donghyuck sbuffa affianco a Jaemin che, d’altra parte, è abbastanza compiaciuto.

Il professor Lumacorno è colmo di gioia, come se avesse trovato un tesoro.

“Ottima risposta, signor Lee. Proprio come mi aspettavo. Quindici punti a Serpeverde per aver risposto perfettamente alla mia domanda e altri cinque punti per la modestia che il signor Lee ci ha mostrato oggi.”

Jeno ringrazia silenziosamente il professore, con la stessa espressione neutrale in volto come se niente lo disturbasse. Riprende a scrivere i suoi appunti.

Mentre i Serpeverde esultano, i Grifondoro li scherniscono.

La lezione si conclude senza nessun intoppo e il professor Lumacorno sorride per tutto il tempo.

La lezione successiva è Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

Gli studenti di entrambe le case si avviano verso l’aula 104, nella torre nord. C’è un rumoroso chiacchiericcio, alcuni spingono e altri tirano delle maniche e dopo un battibecco tra Rosella e Nancy Parkinson dei Serpeverde, finalmente raggiungono la stanza.

Si sistemano all’interno, Jaemin e Donghyuck nella terza fila e Jeno nell’ultima.

Con loro grande stupore, si ritrovano davanti agli occhi un bell’uomo di etnia asiatica. Jaemin non ricorda di averlo visto al banchetto.

“Benvenuti alla vostra prima lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Io sarò il vostro professore, mi chiamo Shim Changmin. Potete chiamarmi professor Max o professor Shim, quello che preferite e che riuscite a pronunciare meglio. Non preoccupatevi delle formalità. Ho appena iniziato ad insegnare quindi, a meno che non facciate qualcosa che io consideri vergognosamente rude potete stare tranquilli.”

A Jaemin piace anche questo professore, una personalità pacata e tranquilla ma seria e pragmatica quando si tratta di insegnare. Spiega in linea di massima in cosa consiste il corso e dà inizio alla discussione.

“Oggi, come introduzione a questa materia, parleremo di folletti. Ne parleremo nuovamente in seguito, così capirete quanto possano essere una seccatura.”

Così la discussione va avanti e il tempo vola, fino al suono della campanella che annuncia la pausa pranzo. Sono state delle ore trascorse a cuor leggero e con divertimento, anche il professore non ha posto troppe domande. Queste qualità sono abbastanza affinché Jaemin possa definirlo un buon insegnante.

“Ci vediamo per la quarta lezione nell’aula 3C, al terzo piano.”

Escono dalla stanza e si dirigono verso la Sala Grande. Jaemin non riesce più a vedere Jeno, nemmeno durante le ore di pausa.

Quando la pausa pranzo finisce, è il momento di Storia della Magia con il professore fantasma Signor Binns, ma Jaemin e Donghyuck sono felici solamente di rivedere Renjun.

La materia di Storia della Magia è tanto vecchia quanto il professor Binns, che è morto e ha continuato ad insegnare la stessa materia per tutti questi secoli. In altre parole, è noiosa, monotona, antica e irrilevante, ridondante e stracolma di talmente tante informazioni (“Io insegno fatti, non miti e leggende” aveva affermato il professore con la sua altrettanto monotona voce) che sarebbe impossibile includerle in una sola frase.

Jaemin cede dopo appena cinque minuti e spiaccica la faccia sul tavolo, sonnecchiando tranquillamente. Donghyuck invece stabilisce un nuovo record personale e riesce a resistere ben quindici minuti, prima di cedere anche lui insieme a tutti gli altri Grifondoro. Metà della classe somiglia ormai ad un campo di battaglia cosparso di salme qui e là; solamente i Corvonero prestano attenzione mentre scribacchiano, alla velocità di macchine da guerra, degli appunti sulle loro pergamene con l’ausilio delle loro piume. Renjun, seduto accanto a Donghyuck, sembra concentrato, ma il Grifondoro che ha affianco ha da tempo abbandonato il mondo degli svegli.

Gli studenti si stiracchiano la schiena sbadigliando, mentre lasciano l’aula 72 del terzo piano. La lezione successiva è di nuovo Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e la cosa positiva è che non hanno bisogno di cambiare piano, risparmiandosi le scale.

La discussione sui folletti prosegue e il professor Shim ne mostra una specie vivente intrappolata in una gabbia. Ha gli occhi gialli e la pelle grigia, calvo, dalla struttura simile a quella delle fate ma con un risata odiosa.

Ride di Jaemin e Jaemin ride di lui. Accanto a lui, Donghyuck lo guarda come se stesse contemplando le sue scelte di vita. Jeno non sembra interessato, siede in un angolo della stanza leggendo “Le Basi della Difesa contro le Arti Oscure” di Arsenius Jigger.

Il martedì è il turno di Incantesimi insieme ai Tassorosso, nell’aula 99 della torre sud. I Tassorosso sono grandi lavoratori, diligenti, gentili, un gruppo dal cuore genuino e vanno molto d’accordo con i Grifondoro. Il professor Vitious introduce la materia alla classe e passa l’ora di lezione insegnando l’incantesimo di illuminazione, Lumos.

La lezione di Erbologia trascorre in modo simile, nell’umida serra di Hogwarts. Le prime due ore sono dedicate al riconoscimento e alla differenziazione delle piante, quindi niente smanettamenti con i vasi.

Trasfigurazione è abbastanza emozionante per Donghyuck. La professoressa McGranitt, Preside di Hogwarts, insegna la materia. Quando si trasforma in un gatto tigrato con gli occhiali, gli studenti del primo anno applaudono e la acclamano, decisamente un po’ più interessati nell’apprendimento della materia rispetto a quanto lo fossero prima. Il primo compito è imparare l’alfabeto della trasfigurazione.

Siccome nel pomeriggio inizia a piovere e non hanno lezione di volo in ogni caso, si rifugiano in biblioteca a studiare insieme a Renjun.

Piove per tutta la notte.

Così, arriva il mercoledì.

Quella mattina il tempo è cupo. Della pioggerella continua a cadere sulla verde pianura scozzese. Il Platano Picchiatore scuote i suoi rami per liberarsi dell’umidità.

La prima lezione è di nuovo quella di pozioni. Ciò significa più lamentele sulle ingiustizie della vita da parte di Donghyuck, che impreca riguardo la competitività tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde, gli sguardi carichi di aspettative del professor Lumacorno e Lee Jeno che risponde alle domande con una tranquillità inaudita.

Erbologia con la professoressa Sprite trascorre in modo tranquillo. Le lezioni di volo non iniziano prima della terza settimana quindi Jaemin, Donghyuck e Renjun approfittano del tempo libero per delle sessioni di studio autonomo nella biblioteca, dove incontrano Johhny insieme a Doyoung e un senior Corvonero di nome Jaehyun. Jaemin scopre che Johnny è un ragazzo abbastanza normale, se non fosse per l’imbarazzante flirtare che ogni tanto attua nei confronti di Jaemin. Ma flirta anche con Jaehyun, che è particolarmente bello, quindi non prende la questione sul serio.

“Non penso che oggi ci sia lezione di Astronomia, è troppo nuvoloso.” A Donghyuck l’ideadi Astronomia con i Serpeverde a mezzanotte non va a genio.

“La nostra sarebbe dovuta essere ieri notte, ma è stata cancellata a causa della pioggia.” Renjun impila i suoi libri uno sopra l’altro mentre si dirigono verso i dormitori.

“Non possono usare degli incantesimi per modificare il tempo atmosferico?”

“Ci sono le regole del T.A.B.O.M (NdT Test Attitudinale di Base di Ordinaria Magia) da seguire, dato che influenzano l’ambiente.” Aggiunge Jaemin mentre cerca di bilanciare i suoi libri con una mano mentre con l’altra afferra il corrimano delle scale, che iniziano a muoversi.

Raggiungono la Sala Grande giusto in tempo per la cena.

Il cielo si libera verso le dieci ed è talmente chiaro e bello che sembra quasi che nelle ultime quarantotto ore non abbia piovuto nemmeno un po’. Donghyuck borbotta per la frustrazione accanto a Jaemin.

A mezzanotte in punto, i Grifondoro del primo anno si recano alla Torre di Astronomia passando attraverso corridoi bui.

I Serpeverde sono già lì, seduti alle loro postazioni.

“Merlino! Perché sono sempre così puntuali?” Donghyuck si lamenta per l’ennesima volta nel giro di venti minuti.

Jaemin e Donghyuck rimangono un po’ indietro mentre salgono le scale, a causa della loro mancanza di energie, quindi quando raggiungono la cima trovano tutti i posti a sedere occupati. Donghyuck riesce a farsi un po’ di spazio vicino ad Olivia Woods e prova a stringersi ancora per lasciarne anche a Jaemin. Ma prima che possa fare qualcosa, interviene la professoressa.

Aurora Sinistra è una donna dalla carnagione particolarmente scura, un’attitudine calma e un sorriso gentile ma al contempo neutrale.

“Qual è il tuo nome, matricola dei Grifondoro?” Chiede a Jaemin.

“Jaemin Na.”

Lei sorride con gentilezza, ma Jaemin ha un brutto presentimento.

“Signor Na, sarebbe così gentile da fare compagnia al signor Lee qua giù?”

Indica un tavolo con un telescopio dall’altra parte dell’aula. Lì siede Lee Jeno: i suoi capelli risplendono come fili argentati sotto la luce delle stelle, la sua uniforme è impeccabile e senza una singola piega mentre osserva la professoressa con i suoi bei occhi grigi in un’espressione scioccata.

Riesce a sentire Donghyuck tenere la sua mano in una stretta mortale e almeno una settantina di paia di occhi che lo guardano in attesa di una risposta.

“Sono sicura che il signor Lee sia un compagno di banco molto cordiale. Che ne dite di promuovere un po’ di sana amicizia tra le casate di Grifondoro e Serpeverde? Anche il signor Lee apprezzerà sicuramente, dico bene?”

“Sono apposto, profes—“

“Farò come suggerisce, professoressa.” Jaemin interrompe bruscamente Jeno.

Jeno sembra essere pietrificato mentre la professoressa Sinistra sembra compiaciuta.

Jaemin raggiunge il tavolo e prende posto, Jeno sistema le sue cose in modo da far spazio per quelle del ragazzo. Si fanno un semplice gesto con la testa a vicenda in segno di saluto.

Per la prima volta, Jaemin si guarda attorno e osserva l’aula di astronomia. Si trova in cima alla torre, che si apre in una grande terrazza rotonda. I banchi circolari con le loro panchine sono disposti lungo una circonferenza quasi completa, lasciando un po’ di spazio vuoto al centro dell’aula per consentire all’insegnante di muoversi liberamente. Ogni banco è abbastanza grande per ospitare un telescopio e due persone.

Grandi colonne dalla forma arrotondata circondano il tutto, accompagnate da una piccola ringhiera di roccia. Ogni tanto soffia un leggero vento freddo e umido che porta con sé l’odore della pioggia. Non c’è alcun soffitto, l’aula si apre direttamente al cielo e Jaemin riesce a vedere le sfumature blu e verdi dei raggi della Via Lattea decorati da milioni e milioni di stelle luccicanti. E’ una notte tranquilla, senza neanche una nuvola, e Jaemin ha la sensazione che il cielo si sia completamente aperto e che li stia invitando a godersi la vista delle sue meravigliose galassie.

Con la coda dell’occhio guarda affianco a sé e trova Jeno preda dello stesso sgomento, i suoi capelli biondi ora sembrano completamente argentati sotto la luce della luna, come fossero fili di polvere di stelle che danzano al vento, la sua pallida pelle ha una sorta di luccichio azzurro datole dal cielo notturno color indaco. Ma Jaemin rimane senza fiato alla vista dei suoi bellissimi occhi. Quegli occhi che rimarrebbe a fissare per ore. Alla luce delle stelle, l’anello blu che contorna le sue pupille si unisce con il grigio della parte interna, mentre riflettono tutta la galassia. Delle vorticose sfumature azzurre, verdi e blu sono rispecchiate in quei mari grigi e celesti, mischiandosi insieme e creando un meraviglioso disordine di colori. Jaemin riesce a sentire la professoressa Sinistra in lontananza parlare di un qualche pianeta, ma è troppo affascinato per poter toglier gli occhi di dosso dal ragazzo di fronte a lui.

“Sono bellissimi.” Si ritrova a dire. Sta per scusarsi, ma Jeno lo precede e dice qualcosa.

“Indubbiamente.” Lo sguardo fisso sulle stelle sopra di loro. Poi fa qualcosa che quasi provoca a Jaemin un mini attacco di cuore: sorride.

E’ quasi impercettibile, più un ghigno che un sorriso, ma è comunque sincero. Una leggerissima inclinazione delle labbra, insieme a quegli occhi sognanti. Jaemin si tira su sulla panchina. E’ questione di un secondo o poco più prima che torni tutto alla normalità e Jeno torni alla sua espressione neutrale.

Come un piacevole sogno che viene dimenticato appena ci si sveglia.

La lezione finisce in un lampo, con Jaemin che alterna l’ascoltare la professoressa parlare di Venere al guardare le stelle con occhiate occasionali al Serpeverde di fronte a lui.

Quella notte, Jaemin si addormenta velocemente. Sogna di un ragazzo con i capelli argentati illuminati dalla luna e la pelle pallida cosparsa di stelle, che rimane fermo nel mezzo di un grande lago completamente calmo, mentre guarda Jaemin con gli occhi colmi di galassie e un sorriso appena percettibile.

Quando Jaemin si sveglia la mattina successiva, non ricorda nulla.

Il tempo passa in fretta e presto si ritrovano alla terza settimana del primo mese. Non succede nulla di particolare, come al solito. Tutto quello che Jaemin fa è studiare e stare con i suoi amici. Ci sono solamente tre episodi degni di nota, questa volta.

Primo: lui e Donghyuck, Olivia Woods e Flore Rosella sono ora buoni amici. Tutto è iniziato in una lezione di Incantesimi in cui Donghyuck e Rosella hanno fatto insieme uno scherzo al Serpeverde del terzo anno che aveva sporcato Donghyuck di letame. Rosella è una ragazza di classe, un po’ stronza e diretta e Donghyuck è più che felice di essere suo amico. La ciliegina sulla torta è il fatto che non sia attratta da Jaemin come le altre ragazze, bei ragazzi come lui non sono il suo tipo e li preferisce duri e mascolini come un motociclista o qualcosa del genere. Olivia, d’altro canto, è omosessuale e non è interessata a Jaemin a prescindere; lavora sodo, appassionata e coraggiosa e ha ottime qualità di leadership.

Secondo: Jaemin ha ricevuto una marea di lettere d’amore contenenti poemi e cioccolatini di Mielandia. Donghyuck è sulla buona strada per diventare un maialino, mangiando tutto il cioccolato che Jaemin riceve.

_“Non è vero, li mangio con moderazione.” Ribatte Donghyuck quando Renjun osserva che le sue guance sembrano più paffute del solito._

Jaemin ha rifiutato le dichiarazioni mandando indietro lettere in cui specificava di essere troppo giovane per intraprendere una relazione seria e che non ha intenzione di uscire con qualcuno, per il momento.

_“Stai solo alimentando le loro speranze, tipo ‘sono troppo giovane ora, riprovateci tra qualche anno e potrei ripensarci’. Stai dicendo esattamente questo.” Afferma Donghyuck mentre si porta alla bocca un pezzo di cioccolato ripieno di mirtilli._

_“Non è affatto vero.”_

_“Lo so, ma è quello che sembra. Sarebbe meglio se dicessi di avere già qualcuno.”_

Jaemin non aveva cambiato la sua scusa, perché è testardo e stupido.

Terzo: ha chiesto di avere un po’ di privacy nei bagni. La cosa gli è stata approvata e gli hanno concesso di utilizzare da solo il vecchio bagno del settimo piano. E’ collegato alla sala comune dei Grifondoro tramite il ritratto di Valerie Myriadd, che si apre solo con una parola d’ordine. E’ successo tutto durante la prima settimana del suo soggiorno e il Prefetto dei Corvonero Suho lo ha aiutato non poco. Essendo il futuro caposcuola, ha garantito per lui.

A dire il vero, Jaemin non si è sentito esattamente a proprio agio durante i primi tre giorni. La prima volta, non appena ha iniziato a sbottonarsi la camicia tutti i ragazzi presenti hanno iniziato a fissarlo. Quindi non ha potuto fare a meno di andarsene sentendosi a disagio.

I due giorni successivi, ha deciso di lavarsi a mezzanotte per poter evitare gli altri studenti. Ma per farlo ne ha risentito il suo sonno. Quindi ha chiesto a Baekhyun, che a sua volta a chiesto a Suho, che ha aiutato Jaemin con questo problema. Alla fine, tutto si è risolto per il meglio.

E’ il terzo mercoledì dall’inizio delle lezioni ad Hogwarts. Jaemin non vede l’ora di iniziare la lezione di Astronomia, in parte perché gli piace osservare le stelle, ma anche perché Lee Jeno sarà presente.

I posti a sedere sono gli stessi della lezione precedente. Non parlano molto nel corso della lezione, Jeno è impegnato a prendere appunti e Jaemin a distrarsi. Si rivolgono la parola riguardo delle piccolezze, come il passarsi dei libri o delle piume, o riguardo la lezione quando devono condividere il telescopio. Non parlano mai al di fuori della lezione di Astronomia, non hanno ragioni per farlo. Jeno è gentile nei suoi confronti, quasi amichevole, e Jaemin pensa di avere una chance di raggiungere il suo obbiettivo: diventare suo amico.

“Sei sicuro che vuoi essere solamente suo amico?” Gli aveva chiesto Baekhyun il giorno prima, quando erano soli, avendo colto Jaemin a guardare Jeno durante la pausa pranzo nella Sala Grande.

Jaemin ha annuito confuso. _Ovviamente_ vuole solo essere suo amico.

“Sicuro?”

“Sì. Voglio dire, chi non vorrebbe. E’ incredibile a pozioni, è riuscito ad ottenere la pozione scacciabrufoli al primo tentativo. E’ bravo anche ad Incantesimi e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Renjun si stava lamentando di come avesse fatto un punteggio più alto di lui nel saggio di Storia della Magia. Insomma, è incredibile e Renjun è il miglior studente dei Corvonero del primo anno. E poi, avresti dovuto vederlo sulla scopa alla prima lezione, ieri. La mia ha rotolato in giro per tutto il tempo ma lui ha volato come se lo facesse da tempo. Chi non vorrebbe un amico fico come lui?”

Un velo di malizia copre gli occhi di Baekhyun, come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

“Se è quello che vuoi allora va bene.” La conversazione verte su altro nel momento in cui Donghyuck si unisce a loro.

Jaemin vede Jeno nell’aula di Pozioni, sembra stanco e preoccupato. La lezione passa in fretta, come al solito.

Oggi, l’argomento della lezione di Astronomia è la luna, dato che è notte di luna piena. E’ l’astro più luminoso, una sfera decorata da numerosi crateri che brilla di luce argentata. Ha delle macchie di colore grigio, ma queste imperfezioni la rendono ancora più bella. La sua lucentezza è più forte delle altre stelle nel cielo color indaco. Jaemin si crogiola nella luce della luna mentre aspetta che Jeno arrivi.

Ma quella sera il ragazzo non si presenta.


End file.
